Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢 Kuran Kaname) (Kaname heißt übersetzt wichtiger/entscheidender Punkt im Leben) ist ein reinblütiger Vampir, der Yuki Cross vor einem Level E rettete, als diese fünf Jahre alt war. Kaname ist ein Nachfahre des Kuran-Clans, welcher bei den Vampiren besonders angesehen ist, da die Kurans in der Vergangenheit Könige waren. Bedeutung des Namens (der Kanji): Ku = Neun (alte schreibweise für Kyu), Ran = Orchidee, also Neun Orchideen;'' Kaname'' = Tür, Schanier __TOC__ Persönliches Kanames Charakter ist eher kühl und distanziert. Er ist höflich und auf seinen Lippen liegt immer das freundlich kühle Lächeln. Kaname lässt sich durch nichts aus der Fassung bringen und es ist schwer ihn zu reizen (außer man spricht das Thema Yuki an). Alle Vampire, außer Zero, haben großen Respekt vor ihm, sie verehren ihn sogar, da er der letzte Nachfahre des Kuran Clans ist. So glaubt man zumindest. Das ist eine schwere Bürde, die Kaname allerdings mit Leichtigkeit meistert.In seinem Herzen fühlt sich Kaname oft einsam, was er jedoch gut kaschiert. Wenn es um Yuki geht, ist er auch schnell Eifersüchtig, was immer klar und deutlich wird, wenn er sich mit Zero unterhält. Wenn er sich mit Yuki unterhält, wird seine Miene die sonst immer kühl und distanziert erscheint, warmherzig und freundlich. Kaname wird erst dann locker, wenn Yuki und nur Yuki bei ihm ist. Er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen und würde jeden umbringen der Yuki auch nur einen Haar krümmen will. Yuki ist nämlich nach seiner Aussage her die einzige Person die ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet. So war er auch offensichtlich schwer frustriert, als diese begann Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben oder kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln wollte. Von sich selbst ist er (auch wegen den Geschehnissen seinder frühen Vergagenheit) überzeugt, ein Monster zu sein, weshalb er sich auch bis zu einem gewissen Punkt selbst verabscheut. Er ist bereit, für das Wohl der Menschen und auch natürlich Yuki zu sterben. Aussehen Kaname ist 1,84m groß und muskulös. Das fast schulterlange stufiggeschnittene braune Haar hängt ihm oft im Gesicht und macht ihn noch düsterer als er ohnehin schon ist. Die eigentlich braunen Augen sind unergründlich, so mancher verliert sich in ihnen, doch können sie auch voller Zorn sein. Dann blitzen sie für gewöhnlich blutrot auf was ihn wie eine wahre Bestie in wunderschöner menschengleicher Gestalt aussehen lässt. Die äußerst blasse Haut verleiht dem ganzen einen überirdisch schönen Kontrast. Er trägt neben der Schuluniform eher dunkle Kleidung, die ihn nicht viel freundlicher wirken lässt. Vergangenheit Kaname ist nicht der leibliche Sohn des Kuran Clans, doch Juri und Haruka kümmerten sich um Kaname, welcher nur durch den wahren Sohn des Kuran Clans sowie durch Rido Kuran, den Bruder von Haruka und Juri, wiederbelebt werden konnte. Kaname wuchs gemeinsam mit Yuki auf, die nach dem Wunsch ihrer Eltern Kanames zukünftige Frau werden sollte, auch wenn Yuki Kaname als ihren "Bruder" ansah. Als Juri und Haruka starben, brach für Kaname eine Welt zusammen. Er begann damit einen perfekten Racheplan zu schmieden, um Rido für seine Tat büßen zu lassen. Dabei halfen ihm auch seine "Freunde" in der Night Class, die für ihn aber nur Schachfiguren für die Umsetzung seines Vorhabens waren.thumb|left|200px|Kaname als Kind Nachdem Rido, Haruka und Juri getötet hatte, wuchs Kaname fortan zusammen mit Takuma Ichijo bei dessen Großvater, Asato Ichijo, auf, bis die beiden zur Cross Academy gingen, sodass Kaname Yuki näher sein konnte. Nachdem Das Haus Mond eingerichtet war und die Night Class die Schule besuchte dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis Feinde dieser Idylle schaden wollten. Handlung Zuerst besuchte Shizuka Hio die Academy, um Kaname zu Schaden und um an Yuki heran zu kommen. Kaname tötete Shizuka, als diese versuchte Yukis Blut zu trinken, und sorgte dafür, dass alles so aussah, als ob der Level D Zero Kiryu dafür verantwortlich gewesen wäre. Er trank von Shizukas Blut, was seine Kräfte enorm steigerte. Später erschien auch Rido an der Academy. Er nahm besitzt von seinem Sohn Senri Shiki. Als er wieder in seinen eigenen Körper zurückkehrte versuchte er Yukis Blut zu trinken, genau wie zehn Jahre zuvor, als er Haruka und Juri tötete. Hier erzählt er Ichijô, dass er in Wahrheit der Urahn der Kuran ist, der von Rido damals wieder erweckt wurde. Um Yuki zu schützen verwandelte Kaname sie wieder in einen Reinblüter und die beiden verlobten sich. Kaname und Zero vernichteten Rido, denn Kaname sorgte dafür, dass Rido von Zero erschossen wurde und verließ anschließend, zusammen mit Yuki, die sich für Kaname entschieden hatte und somit Zero und dem Rest den Rücken zukehrte, die Academy. Am Ende stellte er Yuki noch dem Vampir Adel vor. Kaname der Urahn Kaname offenbart Yuki sein Geheimnis, dass er in Wahrheit nicht ihr Bruder, sondern der Urahn der Kuran - Familie ist und von Rido wiedererweckt wurde und dann sein Schicksal in die Hände von Juri und Haruka gelegt hatte. 'SPOILER WARNUNG!! '(folgendes betrifft die Story nach dem Anime und der erst auf English erschienenen Kapitel!!) Damals, bevor er sich in einen Schlaf versetzt hatte (siehe Kaname der Urahn) hatte er geplant alle Reinblüter zu töten und nun will er diesen Plan wieder verfolgen. So tötet er noch Hanagadi und auch Ouri (beides Reinblüter). Aus für den Leser noch nicht ersichtlichen Gründen tötet er auch Aidô Nagamichi (Hanabusas Vater). Yuki macht sich nach diesen Geschehnissen selbst auf den Weg und Kaname zieht mit Kain und Ruka allein weiter. Seit dem ist er die ganze Zeit mit dem Antivampirschwert unterwegs, mit dem auch damals Haurka ermordet bzw. er selbst von Rido wiedererweckt wurde. (Weshalb seine linke Hand bis auf die Knochen weggeschmolzen ist) Er erwähnt dass auch Yuki ihm ein Hindernis bei seinem Plan ist, äußert sich aber nicht direkt sie wirklich töten zu wollen. Er dringt letztlich sogar ins HQ der Hunter ein wo er sich einen Kampf mit Zero leistet, er versucht diesen zu töten, doch bei diesem Versuch verletzt er Ruka schwer, (diese wollte sich aus Kanames Bann befreien und Zero schützen), woraufhin Kain Kaname angriff und ihm die Schulter wegsprengt. Er versucht weiter zu ziehen, doch Yuki und Zero halten ihn auf; nun versucht Kaname Yuki zu töten, doch er ist dazu nicht in der Lage. Die Tatsache, dass Yuki ihm von dem Echten Willen seiner Ehemals geliebten erzählt, lässt ihn nahezu nachgeben; er wehrt sich nicht länger gegen die Fesseln der Bloody Rose und lässt letztendlich nach Ichijôs Auftreren auch die Waffe sinken. Sara versucht ihn von hinten zu töten, doch sie wird aufgespießt; offenbar durch die Kraft von Kanames ehemaliger Geliebten. Als diese versucht seine Waffe, die von Yuki..einfach alle antivampir Waffen zurück in sich aufzunehmen (weil sie diese braucht um nicht vollständig zu sterben - sie sollen ihr die Kraft geben ihren Plan weiter zu verfolgen) sagt Kaname zu ihr, sie solle damit aufhören, sie habe genug geleistet - er würde ihren Plan erfüllen und ihr dann letztendlich folgen. Er geht und lässt Yuki zurück Später bittet er Isaya Shôto um einen Gefallen - welchen wird nicht sofort deutlich. In einem Gespräch mit Kaien Cross wird deutlich, dass er eigentlich vorhatte, SEIN Herz in einen Hochofen zu werfen, um ein Ersatz für seine ehemals Geliebte zu sein (nach dem der Hochofen zerstört wurde und damit die Kraft der Hunterwaffen versagten). Durch Yuki jedoch kommt er scheinbar zunächst von diesem Vorhaben ab und verspricht ihr, nie wieder davon zu laufen! Er hatte Isaya gefragt, ob er ihn selbst zum Menschen machen könnte, damit Yuki es nicht versucht und dabei umkommt. Auch hatte er Aidô und sie angelogen - getäuscht - in dem er so getan hatte, als töte er Hanabusas Vater, doch in Wahrheit hat er ihn nur einschlafen lassen, um die beiden von sich zu distanzieren (um sie nicht zu verletzen wenn er selbst stirbt. In Nacht 91 wird deutlich, dass er in wahrheit wollte, dass Isaya Yuki zum Menschen macht, damit ER sich für die Hunter opfern kann und Yuki nicht in der Lage ist einzugreifen. Als die Cross Academy (nach 93) angegriffen wird, macht Zero ihm klar, dass alles was er tut um Yuki glücklich zu machen das Gegenteil bewirkt und er stattdessen mit ihm zusammen die Schule verteidigen soll. Kaname verschwindet jedoch und bevor Yuki oder Zero ihn stoppen können reißt er sein Herz heraus und wirft es in den Hochofen um neue Waffen für die Hunter zu kreieren. Als Yuki verzweifelt, da sie weiß, dass er das unmöglich überleben wird, sagt er ihr noch, warum er all seine Sünden begangen hat und wieso er so gelebt hat --> alles war im Endeffekt für Yuki die ihm auf seiner endlosen und finsteren Reise "einen Lichtstrahl" geschenkt hatte und ihm den Weg gewiesen hatte. Durch sie hatte er in seinem tristen Dasein doch noch einmal Freude empfinden können. Er macht außerdem deutlich, dass er letztlich möchte, dass Yuki und Zero zusammen glücklich werden. Sein Herz ermöglicht den Huntern neue mächtige Waffen zu benutzen um die Academy zu verteidigen doch Kaname verliert sein Bewusstsein. Ohne zu wissen ob es einen effekt hat, schließen ihn seine Freunde in einen Eissarg - um seinen Körper zu erhalten. Aidô entdeckt ein Buch, das Kaname selbst begonnen hatte und darin steht eine Technik, mit welcher Reinblüter zu Menschen gemacht werden können - doch das Ende seiner Forschung ist noch nicht mit enthalten. Viele 1000 Jahre später versucht Yuki ihn zu einem Menschen zu machen. Sie ist sich nicht sicher ob es funktionier, da sein Herz ja im Hochofen ziemlich verbrannt war und ob es je wieder arbeiten könne - doch am Ende wacht Kaname auf und sieht das Leben mit den Augen eines Menschen - das war der Wille von Yuki wie er von deren Kindern erfährt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Night Class Kategorie:Cross Academy Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere